Les derniers explorateurs
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 66 du Poney Fringant : "les cavernes de Mandos"


Défi n°66 du Poney Fringant : "les cavernes de Mandos".

* * *

Gretel serra sa ceinture à fond car le pantalon qu'elle avait récupéré ce matin était bien trop grand. Elle en avait même arraché le bas de peur de se prendre les pieds dedans au plus mauvais moment. Mais les longues heures de marche les pattes dans l'eau lui feraient bientôt regretter cette folie. Ses vêtements personnels l'avaient abandonnée la veille au cours d'une autre exploration souterraine : le passage par lequel ils étaient rentrés avait semblé plus étroit au retour et elle avait dû forcer un peu trop violemment pour s'en dégager. Elle en avait également laissé quelques bouts de peau au passage. Le sort avait alors fait en sorte qu'un de ses compagnons avait péri non loin et que ses vêtements à lui ne seraient pas perdus pour tout le monde. Une façon pour lui de continuer la quête par procuration, en quelque sorte.

La compagnie se préparait alors pour la prochaine descente dans les entrailles de la montagne. Thelonious avait repéré trois entrées possibles dans le flanc et ils venaient de passer six jours à fouiller la première caverne, sans succès. Martha avait bien proposé de se reposer un peu avant de redescendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Tous étaient trop impatients désormais. Leur quête touchait à sa fin et ce, qu'elle soit couronnée de succès ou non. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils avaient quitté les Havres gris, et certains d'entre eux étaient même venus de l'Est, par-delà les Monts de Fer. Gretel en faisait partie. Pour elle, le voyage atteignait sa treizième année. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, en fait. Elle avait voyagé seule vers l'ouest et avait rencontré Paul dans une auberge de Lacville. Ils comprirent assez rapidement qu'ils partageaient un but commun et décidèrent de continuer ensemble. C'est ce soir d'octobre que naquit officiellement la compagnie, qui allait compter quelques années plus tard jusqu'à vingt-deux têtes et quarante-trois bras. Malheureusement, Paul fût le premier à mourir, dès le quatrième jour de mer.

Gretel rejoignit Martha, Thelonious et Edgar à côté du feu de camp. Ils se tenaient tous en rond, la tête penchée au-dessus des armes. Il n'y en avait plus que trois. Et ils étaient quatre. Ils décidèrent de jouer cela à la binette, un jeu du pays d'enfance d'Edgar : Martha reçu l'épée, Thelonious la dague et Edgar le marteau. Thelonious voulut donner son arme à Gretel mais celle-ci refusa, lui rappelant que ce qui avait fait la force de leur compagnie, c'était bien le respect de la parole donnée. Ainsi, pensaient-ils, chaque compagnon ayant péri sur le chemin était parti en paix, sachant que les autres avaient fait la promesse d'arriver au bout au nom de tous. Ils engloutirent ensuite les dernières vivres, même si Edgar aurait bien aimé en garder pour le chemin du retour, si jamais… Martha et Thelonious éteignirent le feu, tandis que les autres rassemblaient le peu d'affaires qu'ils ne descendraient pas avec eux. Puis, l'un après l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la petite ouverture.

Lorsque trois jours plus tard la compagnie ressortit, elles n'étaient plus que deux. Gretel, qui pouvait à peine marcher toute seule, laissa échapper un grand cri de victoire à la sensation chaude du soleil sur sa peau. Elle s'installa près des restes du feu de camp et tenta de le rallumer, bien contente qu'ils aient pensé à laissé un peu de bois au cas où ils ressortiraient vivants. Les deux femmes s'endormirent alors l'une contre l'autre près du feu. Au réveil, Gretel connut la plus belle joie de sa vie en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et qu'elle avait bel et bien retrouvé sa sœur Liza. Sa quête avait pris fin. Sa quête, et celle de ses compagnons. Il était désormais temps de rentrer. Mais une fois arrivées à l'orée de la forêt, Liza dit à sa sœur : "Tu te souviens que je ne peux pas aller plus loin ?" Gretel sourit en baissant la tête. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, ferma les yeux et entra dans la forêt sans se retourner. À chaque pas, elle se rappelait et chantait le nom de chacun de ses compagnons et de leurs proches, afin qu'ils ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.


End file.
